Busque
by MiriahoftheWind
Summary: Jumba sends a letter to his old tribe of Jookiba about Lilo and his new family. WARNING: Abuse and unrequited love in fic...yeah, it's sappy
1. To Jookiba

I, evil genius Dr. Jumba Jookiba, write this with my own hand to Kweltiwaan and the tribe of Jookiba:

Kweltiwaan has always been being an agricultural simplistic planet. I wanted more than to be simple grower of vegetables and grain. You, the tribe, told me, "You want to be learned? Be diplomat." When you found out I was being a man of science you shunned me. You had Midvyet Tiplo, the only female who had ever loved me for who I was being, switched so that I would end up marrying her sister; Babayaga. Babayaga and I hate each other and soon divorced. You gave my Midvyet to another man who beat her senseless. I came to Jookiba meetings and watch her husband treat her like she was being low space trash. The tribe never stopped it. Only a male can issue a divorce. I will never forgive how you told me to mind my own buisness as I held her beaten body and shielded her from her husband. Until she is free...I can never be forgiving you. You all know of how I came to earth so I will be skipping that story. I was captured by Hämsterviel. He told me unless he got what he wanted he would torture my family. I laughed at his face. "Family?" I said, "I have no family!" You were already dead to me. You had left me in a cold and bitter universe, stole my Midvyet, and turned me into the Galactic Federation. Soon I am about to be dying of plasma cannon blast but who should come up to save me but this little earth girl from backward planet? This simple two eyed creature loves me even though I am evil genius. Little girl and the experiment I made myself, six-two-six. I am freed soon and my little one eyed one from Plorgnot says, "Now our broken up family is back together again." I couldn't believe what he was saying. Family. This was family? No shame, no betrayal, no crying at night about why her son is such a failure? This couldn't be family...but it was. As the earthlings say it on this little island: this is ohana. "I have family?" I ask amazed. Ih, I do. "I have family!" as I hug my ohana. This is where I belong. My experiments...I made them with my own hands. I had been spending countless nights creating such perfect designs. I locked myself up from the outside world that could never respect me and created creatures of countless powers who saw me as their creator.  
I have Wendy Pleakly. Shrilled voice worrier from Plorgnot. He amuses me with his constant "morality" and "ethics". Constant protector from panic and choas.  
I have Bigger Girl, Nani, who runs house hold. She works hours to take care of house and little sister. Pleakly is good at cleaning but cooking and running house not so good. Sometimes she is crying at night from how hard her life is being and I hold her and hold her and tell her it will be alright. I wish Midvyet was here to help her cook and watch Lilo.  
Then there is little girl named Lilo. Always curious. Always listening. I have hurt many people, stolen currency from sixteen galaxies wreaked havoc anywhere I could but I can not bring harm to little girl. I would never be allowing ANYONE to hurt little girl. This Lilo. Each day I realize I am becoming more protective of her. She sees me as part of her family no matter what the rest of the universe says about me. I am even teaching her Kweltiwaaian. She can say, "Ih" "Naga" "Sozt", and "Mahalo". I write this to tell you that I am to be teaching little girl our history and culture like she was my little girl. I am to be guessing I am not being complete failure in your eyes.

Tell Midvyet: "Ichi Motaska Ti, Boochiboo."

Dr. Jumba Jookiba


	2. Boochiboo

Chapter 2: He Still Loves me?

"Midvyet!" A loud cry came from the dining room many super galaxies away. "Coming," A female voice called back and she hurried to bring to bring her husband breakfast. She walked swifty into the room and placed the tray in front of her husband's place at the table and kneeled at his side. Her husband started to eat and she waited there hungrily but obediently she waited for his next order. Life for her had been the same for five years.  
"Bring mail, Midvyet." He grunted in between chews. She nodded and walked out bowing towards her husband. She walked into the study where he worked. Unlike the rest of the primitive house the mailbox was very scientific up to date and worked much like human email. Same, old, same old. Bills and what not... Advertisements...Soon one letter caught her eye. It's return address read: Dr. Jumba Jookiba, 1011 Breeze Lane, Kauai, Hawaii, U.S.A., Planet Earth, Solar System of the Sun, Milky Way Galaxy, Virgo Super-Galaxy. Midvyet gasped at the sight of it. She had not heard from Jumba for 2 years. The sight of it made her tremble with excitement. She activated the open button for the letter and read quickly. Her breathing was harsh and quick. _He loves me?After all this time he sill loves me? I wish you were here Jumba. But he's been exiled...he can never return to Kweltiwaan...so maybe I can go to him._ She thought to herself.  
"MIDVYET!" She printed a copy of Jumba's letter and stuffed it in a pocket of her dress. She ran towards her husband who greeted her with a quick smack of his hand. She fell toward the ground and look back to her husband in fear.  
"Why have you been taking so long?" Her husband roared, "The Tiplo tribe told me you might be a slight bother ever since you had an affair with my cousin for six years. He is gone! Forget him! Quit daydreaming you stupid, she-trog! Now," he said turning to face her, "Who do you love? Say it!"  
"Jumba Jookiba." She whispered.  
"What?" he snapped.  
"I love you, Stal." She replied louder for him to hear.  
"Good. Now you can do your chores." He replied. She watched him leave. When she was sure he was out of earshot she spoke:

"Some how, some where, I'll find you Jumba and we'll be together again."

(A/N: Hey everyone I will be posting a sequal to this explaing what happens but I want to get it all typed before I start posting. Hopefully I won't have any writer's block. Thanks for Reviewing! Oh, and one thing to explain time wise: It's been a year since Jumba was exiled, Midvyet has been married to Stal for five years, and Midvyet and Jumba have loved each other for about twelve years. Yeah, 12. Don't worry I have a plot in my head and I'll try my best from keeping Midvyet from being a Mary Sue.)


	3. Love Letters

Chapter 3:

"Jumba, are you okay?" Lilo asked as she sat on her 'Aunt' Pleakly's bed across the alien at her desk. Her adopted uncle sighed but put on a weak smile.

"I am being fine." Lilo could tell he wasn't but she let it slide, "Now where was stopping point from yesterday?"

"The Romodo Tribe's revolution." Lilo answered. Jumba had been teaching her his planet's history.

"Ah, yes. The Romodo tribe were trying to be over throwing the Maka tribe in the 25th century of my time." He went on continuing the lesson but Lilo couldn't that Jumba seemed unhappy. As Jumba finally came to the finish of the Romodo tribe and their enslavement under the Maka Lilo raised her hand.

"Yes, little girl?" Jumba asked.

"Why did the Romodos go to war against the Maka tribe in the first place?" She asked. Jumba looked down for a moment and then answered.

"The tribe leader, or Tui, of the Maka had stolen the boochiboo from the Romodo Tui." Lilo nodded understanding. It had been a year since she had caught all the experiments and at the young age of eight had learned much about the outside galaxies from her uncles. Nosey had said something about love letters in Jumba's drawers...but he had already been divorced.

"What exactly is a boochiboo? Like a boyfriend/girlfriend?" She asked.

"Is being more like a...hmm," Jumba paused to think of an accurate translation, "More like a 'soul mate'. Is ancient ledgend that marrying boochiboo on Kweltikwaan brings good luck. Is very popular for many species to be marrying there." Lilo nodded.

"Like Keoni? You mean I could marry Keoni on Kweltiwaan?" She asked imagining it. The only earthling to get married on another planet. Jumba however, gently laughed at her idea.

"Is not being as easy as it is sounding." Jumba replied, "On Kweltikwaan parents are _arranging_ marriages. There is no choice for picking a spouse."

"You mean you didn't want to marry your lanika (wife)?" Lilo queried. Jumba laughed at that but it was more like a bitter sarcastic laugh.

"Heh heh, naga. The first time I am seeing ex-lanika was on our wedding day! But my father and my mother said we would be learning to love each other. Never lasted long. Be remembering same time same place tomorrow, Ih (yes)?"

" Ih!" Lilo said, "Kata nata Stitch? (Can I go play with Stitch?)"

"Ih." Jumba replied. Lilo hopped off the bed and blink her eyes twice out of respect. It was an ancient custom to blink your eyes twice when your about to leave your elders. She walked down the old creaky stairs into the living room where Pleakly had been sprawled on the couch watching America's Gushiest Romance Videos.

"Coffee!" Lilo heard a yell from the kitchen. She ran as fast as her legs carried her to stop her alien friend from getting wired on caffiene. "Stitch, naga!" she said as she tried to take the can away.

"Gaba ika tasoopa? (What's the big deal?)" Experiment 626 asked.

"Stitch, you know you go all crazy when you drink coffee." Lilo scolded, "Plus I need your help!"

"Hmm?" Stitch asked.

"There's something wrong with Jumba, I just know it. Nosey said there's a bunch of love letters in Jumba's drawers. When he's out of his room see if you can find anything." Lilo replied. Stitch nodded in agreement. It was a couple of hours later in the privacy of her own room when Stitch returned with a medium sized rectangular box. It was very un-scientific like that Lilo for a moment thought that Stitch had found the wrong thing. Like an old Earth-style shoe box. However the box did have Kweltikwaaian script on it. Stitch picked the lock and opened it up. Lilo picked up an old envelope and opened it to find a letter and a small screen disk. Stitch began reading the letter while Lilo examined the disk. The disk was rectangular with a red button. Lilo pushed the red button and an image popped onto the screen. There were two Kweltikwaaians on the screen. One was obviously Jumba before Clip ate his hair but the other was a female...but they were both smiling. Lilo had seen pictures of Babayaga, Jumba's old wife, but she never smiled. This female was shorter in stature and plumper compared to Jumba's old wife. She had yellow eyes but her iris was a deep green and she had long black hair and went a little bit down her shoulders. She was wearing very traditional garb but Lilo could tell it wasn't from the clan of Jookiba. Did Jumba have a boochiboo _before_ Babayaga? What happened and where was she now?

"Ooh," Stitch said, "Maka maka!" Lilo put the disk down and took the old letter.

"To my best friend and lover," Lilo read,"Midvyet...Midvyet? Has Jumba ever told you anything about a Midvyet?"

"Naga." He answered but put up the disk and pointed at the women, "Miga nota, Midvyet."

"You think this might be Midvyet?"

"Ih."

Lilo took a breath to read the rest of the letter.


End file.
